Fantasy Lords Online
by Sentry14
Summary: This is a fanfiction of Sword Art Online, except with Kirito and his gang, it has my characters in it. Making it Romeo's story then Kirito's. A 15-year-old boy who was a fan of Horito Makasu's games and had Fantasy Lords Online. He started to play the game, but what he didn't expect was that this game trapped everyone in it. Now it's Romeo's job to complete the game to get out
1. Chapter 1

**_FANTASY LORDS ONLINE_**

 ** _Inspired by: Sword Art Online (Anime)_**

 ** _Crossover: SAO with my characters in it, and my own version._**

 ** _Idea: Imagination. Literally._**

 ** _Fact: Everyone still looks Anime-ish, ok?_**

 ** _Backstory_**

 _Romeo Gustav Delrim, a 15-year-old British-French boy who was a fan of Horito Makasu's games, his company was a success in 2018. 25 games of his got sold out in just 4 days! In 2024, he announced that he will make a virtual reality game with a head console that will send you into the game. The Beta got released at E6 in America, where Horito Makasu is. Romeo was one of the 100 Beta-Testers to play the game. Two years later the game was finally released, the game was expensive with the head console, yes, but Romeo had enough money to buy it. 4,000 pounds was it in the United Kingdom, and_ _590,000.00 Yen. The numbers looked it was a lot, but it was less if you convert them in your own money from where you're from. But anyways, Romeo bought it and wanted to try it out, the full game. His brother, Gunter doesn't like videos with sort of it. He is 11 years old, also British-French. Gunter and Romeo's parents died when Gunter was 2, they were raised by their Aunt Mercy Delrim. She took care of Gunter and Romeo very well, until Romeo became 14, she started to work harder, being a Pharmacist does take a lot of time away for some reason. But 3 weeks before the present, Romeo takes care of Gunter now, their Aunt disappeared one day. Not a note was there, no text, nothing. No one knew where she went. But right now, Romeo will keep his brother safe, Merlon Gunter Delrim. When that time Romeo got the game, he started to play it. And that day, starts now…_

 ** _Chapter 1: Fantasy Lords Online_**

 **Romeo's P.O.V**

Finally, the Virtual Reality game that Horito Makasu made! Oh, I just love his games! Fantasy Lords Online is the best game that could ever exist! Of course, I only played the beta version at E6 in America, I'm so lucky I met him when we were on vacation to America. So, I plugged the head console inside the power strip, and put the console onto my head. I laid down on my bed and turned the head console on. A screen popped up, I put my username and password into the box and logged in. Another screen with letters popped in front of me, it said: "Start the game? Yes. No." I replied: "Yes! Start the game." The screen disappeared and showed me a loading screen. It started to show numbers when it hit 100%, the game was sending me to the game. The numbers were going faster, faster than the light! Until I landed on a stone floor. I was in the game! Amazing! I saw more people coming to spawn, hundreds, thousands of players who were excited! I looked into the sky and said: "Well then, let's play!"

I swinged my sword to an LVL 2 Swine, killed by my LVL 5 Flashrender. I was already Level 7 in 1 hour, knowing the ways of this game when you were a Beta-Tester before the full game, helps you knowing the techniques of Fantasy Lords Online. I'm a Knight and a Mage, having two classes is a brilliant idea, sadly you can only pick two classes. Seems fair to me. I opened my quest list and looked at them and said: "Alright, let's see. Get to level 10 to play Roni Tan's quest. Alright, let's do it." I closed the tab and turned my sword around my hand, ready to hunt more Swines. I started walking around to find them and kill them. I noticed two Swines just ahead of me. I sneaked up to them and hid behind a small bush, I peeked out in a corner to see their levels. "Level 3, both. Great." I said reading them above the Swines. I can defeat them with just one swing. I ran up to the two Swines and swinged my sword to them. 2 Kills with one swing! The Swines disappeared and gave me the victory logo. "Heh, close to level 8, just 3 more EXP." I said looking at my Level bar. I put my sword back in my sword bag and continued looking around to find more Swines. Sadly, I couldn't spot any Swines now, but what I did spot was a player killing Swines too, I think. Seeing his swing but not the enemy could mean he is also farming. I walked up to the player nicely and greeted him, "Hello, player! You're farming too?" The player turned around and saw me. It was a boy. He replied: "Huh? Oh, yeah! How'd you know?" I answered back: "Well, seeing blokes killing Swines means always they are farming, just like me." He chuckled a little and said: "Heh, you got a point there. Names Charles, Charles Bunkhert." "Romeo Delrim, friend." I said. A friend notification came in front of me, looks like I made a new friend here. I pressed the accept button and became friends with Charles. He looked happily, so did I. "So, want to farm together?" I asked. He nodded yes. "Well then, let's go."

It's been 3 hours since we're farming, we've got to know about each other a bit more in those hours. Charles is a little clumsy sometimes, but he is still good with the sword. He is also energetic and athletic, and he also can become serious if something bad happens, like my brother. "Hey, Charles, you got any siblings?" I asked. He replied: "Yes I do, a sister. She 6 and I'm 15." "So am I." I said. He chuckled a little, we continued walking around to find Swines to earn EXP. "Romeo, can I ask you question?" Charles asked. I answered: "You can, what is it?"

"Are you a Beta-Tester?'

"Yes, how'd you know that?"

"Well, seeing you attacking the Swines on the same spot must mean you're a Beta-Tester, right?"

"Charles, a lot of people attack on that spot! To be honest, everyone in the game finds that out!"

"Really? Damnit, I'm always the slow one!"

Hearing Charles say he's a slow player kinda hits my feels, I don't like people putting their own faults on them. I don't like that. I put my hand on his shoulder and said: "Charles, don't blame yourself. Not everyone is better then you, I was just like you in the Beta. So, cheer up a bit for me, will ya?" He looked at me and grinned. A smile came on his face and said: "Thanks." It's starting to get cold a little here, so I opened my inventory and equipped my red jacket. Charles also opened his inventory and equipped a jacket. "Nice jacket." I said complimenting Charles. "Yours too." He replied back. We were heading back to the town when we became level 15, it was enough for us to do some quests. As we were walking, we started to talk about something. I asked: "Any ideas what you want to do?"

"Not really, but I am thinking about taming a healing dragon one day, I like dragons."

"Heh, me too."

"What about you, Mr. Delrim?"

"Don't call me Mr. Delrim, Charles. Just use Romeo."

"Alright, Romeo, what about you? Any ideas what you'll do?"

"Well… I'm thinking about making my own guild and name it DragonHearted. It sounds so awesome!"

"Ooh, I like that! Sadly, you need 2000 coins to make your own guild, how much do you have?"

"1200 coins, pretty close to it. You?"

"600…"

He was a little disappointed for not using the weak spots on Swines. Attacking their weak spots lets you earn more coins. I got an idea for the both of us. So, I opened my inventory again and pressed Charles's name and pressed the trade button. "Do you want to trade some money?" He replied fast: "Really? Sure." I put 500 coins on the trade, and Charles put two potions that he wanted me to have. "You sure you don't want to keep the potions?" I asked. He replied back: "Nah, I've got enough. You need some potions too. Being a Knight and a Mage is pretty hard, isn't it?" "No, it actually isn't, Mage class is actually for world 3 to 7." 'Ah, okay." Charles sighed a little. I pressed the accept button to finish the trade, so did Charles. "Welp, first time trading in this game." Said Charles after receiving the coins. We both closed our inventory and continued heading to the town. It was fun farming EXP with someone, so now we will do quests. Having Charles in my group gets things faster. 2 is better then 1, am I right?

We arrived in the town named: Lasville. Weird name, I know. But not the worst. We walked towards an Inn where we decided to rest. "Alright, Lasville's Inn, let's rest for a bit, Shall we?" I said. Charles nodded in agreement. We walked inside the Inn and bought a room for ourselves. Not expensive, if you ask, it was like 200 coins. We got to our room and opened it. The room looked very medieval, like Lasville. Two beds for each other, a table with a vase that has a rose in it, and an apple with one bite in it. A bit weird, but it's just a normal apple. "Wow, this looks beautiful!" Charles said happily. "You know, my family owns a house that has rooms like these, summer houses are fantastic!" He continued. He walked towards the left bed and sat on it, it felt really comfortable. "Blimey, the beds are comfortable!" I said. Charles put his sword bag next to his bed and sat on the bed. "You're from England, right?" He asked. I nodded yes. "Huh, nice, my parents are going to London next week with my sister and I. We could meet up in real life!" He said. I replied: "That's a very good idea, mate. We could meet up on the Paddington Station, aight?" "That's a good idea, how do you look like in real life?" Charles asked.

"Well, red hair, mostly wear the 10th Doctor's outfit from Doctor Who, 178 Centimetres tall, and a guitar on my back just in case to make money on streets. I love doing that."

"What's Doctor Who?"

"It's a Sci-Fi Serie, it's hard to explain how it goes, the show is very complicated. It's like when you watch it, you get it all, but you can't explain how it goes. But you still know what it's about! It's an amazing Serie!"

"Should I watch that Serie?"

"Definitely, it will change your life in a good way."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind once I'll leave the game."

We continued chatting for a while until we decided to rest to get our Game-Energy full again. Luckily it only takes 1 hour to get our Game-Energy back up again. The higher level you are, the longer it takes. 500 stamina on Level 15 is a lot for Floor 1 to 3. Being Level 1 with only 10 stamina takes a long time to get higher, but each level you'll get more. Level 1 to 10 will get you to 100 Stamina, Level 11 to 20 will get you to 1000 stamina, Level 21 to 30 will get you to 2000 stamina, and so on. It was 16:24 PM, I woke up on that time. It was close to dinner, but still have enough time to play the game with Charles. I got out of the bed and sat on a chair, grabbing my sword and a piece of cloth. I cleaned my sword with the piece of cloth I bought, I did have to buy something that keeps my sword clean. I heard Charles waking up by his loud yawn, geez, how loud can he yawn? "Yawn, what time is it?" Asked Charles. "4 PM, precisely 1 hour to get our Game-Energy up." I answered. I cleaned the last bit of dirt off from my sword and was all clean again. Charles got out of his bed and grabbed his sword. "Shall we do quests? We can't stay in this Inn for too long." Charles asked. I nodded in agreement and stood up. We walked out of our room having all our stuff in our inventory and started doing quests, Roni Tan was the quest I wanted to do now. Charles wanted to do Vandi Rellito's quest. "Alright, do you want to do it together, or alone?" I asked. Charles asked the same question to me but with a smug face, "Do YOU want to do it together or alone?" "Your choice, I don't really care if I'm with someone or not doing quests." I replied back. There was silence for a minute until Charles answered: "I think we can do our own quests, we're a higher level then we needed to be to do our quests. So it will be a bit easier for the both of us." I nodded with agreement of his answer, and said: "Well, good luck." "Good luck, too." My friend said. We started walking into the direction we needed to be. Charles's quest is in the west, and my quest is in the south. "Allons-y then." I whispered to myself.

I was almost at my destination to get Roni Tan's message to be delivered in Warlington. Kinda far, but I can make it with my horse. I also haven't got Warlington on my map yet, new city for me then. And my map too. A came across a board of the town where I'm heading to. "1 Kilometres away from Warlington. Ah, finally!" I said reading the words on the sign. I was close to Warlington to complete my quest, well more of a part of the quest. I have to get back to Lasville to fully complete Toni Ran's quest, which is very annoying because one: I do not have teleportation rocks with me. And two: Even if I have a Teleportation rock, I still can't use it when I have a pet. Very annoying that you can't teleport with a horse.

I've arrived in Warlington, the town of Mages. They say if you're a Mage and live or move into Warlington, you'll have a very good time there. So I think Warlington is something for me. I got off my horse and grabbed the leash of Riley, that's the horse name. I started walking on foot towards the bar called: The Maging Pub. Funny name, but also cool. I walked over to a pole and tied the leash around it. "So, be a good girl, Riley?" I asked. I gave her a pet on her side and walked into the pub. It was busy inside, but I need to find Sandel Vangooren to deliver the message. "Sandel Vangooren! Is Sandel Vangooren here?" I yelled trying to get his attention. Everyone went quiet and a man stood up. "Yes, that's me. What do you want?" He said. I walked up over to him and said: "A message from Roni Tan, he said it's important." I gave him the envelope and he grabbed it. He opened it and started reading it, _"Mr. Vangooren, I have found the key to the unburied chest we have found 2 weeks ago, you will claim the chest as your own. No need to worry about me, I was more into the adventure then the chest, so keep it, keep it all! But tell me what was in the chest, I do want to know what you got. From Roni Tan."_ He grabbed the key inside the envelope and said: "Well, thanks, delivery boy. Tell him he's a great friend." I noticed a smile on the NPC's face, and that makes me a bit happy too. I replied: "Will do, Sandel." I turned around and walked out of the pub. "Roni Tan's quest 90% cleared." I said looking at the log floating in front of me. I closed the log and walked towards the pole where I tied my horse around. But when I walked towards it, the horse was gone. "Ah, shit." I said. I realized it got stolen by someone. I don't know who stole Riley, but I will find out. "Whoever stole my horse, is in serious trouble!" I yelled. Suddenly a horse ran passed me, and quickly turned my head towards the horse and realized that was my horse. "OI! BRING MY HORSE BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU LITTLE NUTTER!" I yelled very loud to the thief. The thief got out of the town and ran away with my horse. There goes my happiness, I'm now all angry. "Double shit!" I cursed to myself. Now I need to take the long way around… Walking.

"Goddamnit! Why did this happen to me, why me?! Couldn't it be someone else?" I said talking to myself. "I loved riding horses from town to town in games, normally I don't really mind people stealing horses in games, unless it's in Fantasy Lords Online!" I continued talking to myself. I was so angry I could just kill anyone. Luckily, I saw a Swine on the road, free EXP for me. "Hello there, Swine." I said grabbing my sword to kill the Swine. I started sneaking up to the Swine and put my sword in the air, readying my attack on the weak spot. Just before I hit the weak spot of the Swine, the Swine disappeared. I was confused whether that was me who killed it, or it just despawned. "How did that happen? I didn't even hit you!" I said. I was very confused, until I hear a voice coming from the right. I looked at the bush and saw a man with a bow pointing to the spot where the Swine died. "Oh, you're the one who shot it, didn't you?" I asked loudly. "Yep! Did I make you angry?" He asked. "Nope, someone else already did. And that was a thief!" I answered back angrily. "Sucks for you, bro. What did they stole?" He asked while walking towards me. "My horse, my goddamn horse! Now I need to walk from Warlington to Lasville to complete my quest." I answered.

"Damn, sorry to hear that. Names Thomas, Thomas Brown."

"Romeo Delrim."

"Heh, cool name."

"Thanks, mate."

"Oh, are you British?"

"Yeah, of course I am, you're American, right?"

"Yep, I am an American."

"Heh, I've got a chap that is American too here. His name is Charles Bunkhert."

"Charles Bunkhert? That's my friend! Wauw, I didn't you knew him. Where did you meet him?"

"I found him farming EXP just like I did. We both got to Level 15 there."

"Cool, so if you're his friend, want to be friends with me too?" He asked. I accepted his offer and send him a friend invite. He pressed the accept button and became friends with me. "Welp, looks like a made a new friend here. Welcome on board." He said. I chuckled a little and said: "Absobloodylutely! Want to walk to Lasville and have a drink with Charles, I'm pretty sure he has done his quest by now." He answered: "Sure, bro. I would love to have a drink. Don't forget to quick save just in case." "Huh? Oh, yeah! Blimey, I haven't quick saved in 2 hours! I'm sometimes a wazzock." I said. I opened the settings and pressed quick save. I noticed something weird I didn't saw, there was no log-out button. "That's weird, there's no log-out button here." I said. Thomas noticed it too and said: "I see it, that must be a bug for some reason." I had a feeling that there was something wrong, I don't know why I think something is wrong, but my whovian side started to show. Suddenly, the bell from the spawn that could be hear from 9 kilometres away. It only rings when the server is about to shut down. "The bell of Spawn, the developers must've found it too!" Thomas said. Thomas thought the developers will shut the server down and get us out of the game, but I think something evil has happened. "Thomas, I have a bad feeling about things like these. I don't know why I have these feelings, but when you watch Doctor Who, things might start to feel like it if you think like The Doctor." I said focusing towards the north where the spawn is. Thomas was confused of what I meant and asked: "I don't get it, what do you mean?" "I don't know, it's just sometimes happens when things like these feel a bit Doctor Who-ish, companion gets trapped by sort of things, but this time it's real life. Sort of." I felt something on my hand, it was the teleporter that will send us to spawn. "Thomas, we're about to be send to the spawn, get ready." I said acting like The Doctor. We got teleported to the spawn and saw people wondering too. It was my first time to get teleported, so I got a little dizzy now. "You okay, Thomas?" I asked Thomas. "Yeah, you?" He asked back. I said I was a little dizzy, nothing bad. I heard people talking about multiple things such as: the log-out button, why we are here, and the server shutting down. "What's going on? I was close killing plants an get me to level 20!" yelled a man somewhere. _"Did something bad happened?" "Takani, what's going to happen?" "Did anyone else noticed the log-out button not in the settings?" "Who found the log-out button? I don't have it in my settings!"_ I looked around with a focused expression on my face. I saw more people getting teleported to spawn, it was the same amount in the begin. People are started to get scared, getting a little panicked of what's going on. Thomas did too, but I knew something was going to happen. Not entirely, but a little. _"Guys! Look! There's an error in the sky!"_ Said a man pointing to the sky. Everyone looked at the sky and saw, I did too saw it. "Ah, so it was an error. Nothing to worry about, Romeo." Said Thomas. I looked at him and said: "I'm not so sure, Tom. I have a bad feeling." After I finished my sentence, more errors came in the sky, warnings too. The sky became all red of those, until it was full of it. "Okay… That's a little too much." Said Thomas. _"Oh, lord! What's that?!" "Is that blood?!" "Oi! Someone's dripping red stuff from there! Wait, are there people up there?" "I'm scared, I'm very scared!" "This is too much!"_ I heard people seeing red stuff coming from the red errors and warnings above the sky, the red stuff slowly became together as one big giant ball. It became bigger and added more rounds until it became a big floating body in the sky. "Holy mother of Gallifreyan's citizens, who the hell is that?!" I asked very loudly. **"GREETINGS, PLAYERS! I AM LORD MANCHASTOR, OR KASCHOR FOR SHORT!"** said the gigantic man floating in the air. **"YOU MAY ALL WONDERING WHY I HAVE SUMMONED YOU HERE, DID YOU NOT? AS MANY OF YOU KNOW, THE LOG-OUT BUTTON ISN'T IN THE SETTINGS. IT IS NOT A BUG OR A GLITCH, THIS** ** _IS_** **HOW THE GAME WORKS! YOU'RE ALL TRAPPED IN THIS WORLD, MY OWN WORLD! I ALWAYS WANTED TO HAVE MY OWN WORLD FULL OF PEOPLE LIKE YOU, TO LIVE IN. AND NOW MY DREAM HAS HAPPENED."** Lord Manchastor said. I knew something bad was going to happen, and I knew who he is. **"I AM ALSO THE CREATOR OF THE GAME, HORITO MAKASU! THE MAN WHO CREATED FANTASY LORDS ONLINE FOR THE WORLD. IT HAS BEEN FUN WATCHING YOU ALL PLAY THE GAME AND NOT REALIZING IT, BUT NOW I WILL HAVE TO TELL YOU THIS. DEATH IS VERY DIFFERENT HERE, IF YOU DIE IN THIS GAME, YOU DIE IN REAL LIFE. AND IF SOMEONE TAKES YOUR HEAD CONSOLE OFF OF YOU, YOU WILL DIE IN REAL LIFE, BUT CONTINUE LIVING IN THIS GAME. A NOTIFICATION WILL BE SEND TO YOU IF YOU DIED IN REAL LIFE. PEOPLE TRIED GETTING THE ONES WHO HAVE THE HEAD CONSOLE ON OFF THEIR HEADS, MULTIPLE PEOPLE IN THE REAL WORLD DID THAT. AND THEY GOT 1000 PEOPLE HAVE DIED ON THE SAME DAY."** He continued. I knew it, it was Horito Makasu! His quotes weren't normal as I thought, I always wondered what he meant by them until now. **"BUT THERE IS ONE WAY TO GET OUT OF THIS WORLD OF MINE, YOU MUST FINISH EVERY WORLD THERE IS, FROM 1 TO 100!"** _"What?! That will take years to do that!" "This is outrageous! You can't do this!" "Get us out of this game, right now!" "My cats will eat me if they don't get their food! And I do not want to die like that!" "You can't! You just can't trap us here! We have families to take care of!"_ People were screaming and yelling to Lord Manchastor. I was furious too, but I didn't yell or scream. I stared at him like The Doctor stares at aliens when he is going to defeat them. **"AND NOW I WILL GIVE YOU THESE, FOR SOMETHING THAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN I'LL DISAPPEAR."** Lord Manchastor said. We received mirrors in our hands, I don't know why but we held it all. **"FROM THIS DAY FORWARD, FANTASY LORDS ONLINE HAS CHANGED FROM BEING A GAME TO LIFE AND DEATH WORLD! ADEUS, PLAYERS!"** Said Lord Manchastor disappearing in front of us. The errors started to disappear from the sky and showed the light again. "Okay, now what? What do these mirrors do?" I asked. I started to feel something in my body, something I can't explain. "The hell? Romeo, you're glowing!" Yelled Thomas pointing it out. I noticed the glowing from my body, Thomas started to glow too. Everyone was starting to glow! "Oh my god, what will ha-" I got cut off by pain I got, so did other people too. I held my arms around my stomach, gasping for air of what just happened. I slowly raised my head in the air and looked around, everyone looked so different now. "Romeo? What happened?" Thomas asked. "I don't know, Thomas. It seems people got turned into different people." I answered. I turned around and saw Thomas looking different. "HOLY SHIT WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Thomas and I said in unison. I still had the mirror in my hand and got the idea of what Lord Manchastor meant. "The mirrors!" I said. I put my mirror in front of me and saw myself, my real-life body in the mirror. "Oh my god, no! No! Impossible!" Said Thomas noticing himself in the mirror. "He changed our avatar into our real body!" Finished Thomas talking. Everyone noticed their faces too in the more, it was silent until they started to panic very hard. There were screaming, crying, yelling, and panic in every direction you look at. Of course, Thomas and I didn't. Thomas a little bit, but I certainly wasn't. I turned around and said: "Thomas, I don't like saying these words, but it seems I have to. Thomas, we have to survive to get out of this game." "Those words can be said by everyone, you know." Said Thomas. "Yes, I know. But it felt like I had to." I replied back. Thomas sighed and started walking out of the spawn. "Tom, where are you going?" I asked. "Going to survive, remember? Let's meet up in Warlington again, seems like a good place. To find people to help us." He answered. The brown-haired boy who was Thomas continued walking out of the spawn and was going to Warlington. I took a very deep breath and started walking to the other way, nothing will get me stop… Until, "I'm too young to die! I'm just a child yet!" It was a girl's voice, and it was a child. I stopped walking and turned around and started looking for the girl who said that. I noticed the little girl who said it and started heading towards her. I arrived at her and got on my knees. Of course I'm bad with situations like these, but I might succeed if I think straight. "Little girl, don't worry, no one's going to hurt you." I said. The little girl slowly raised her head towards me and asked: "W-Who are y-you?" I replied: "My name is Romeo Delrim, and I promise to you nothing will get you killed." "Are y-you going to protect m-me?" Asked the girl. "Yes." I replied fast. Okay, that might be a little wrong. I think I just said I'm going to protect her, but she's just a child, so I guess someone need to help her. "Can I-I trust you?" Asked the girl in a soft voice. "Yes you can, little girl. Yes you can." I answered. I'm going to protect her, it was a bit weird just going to a random child and tell them they'll be protected. But since this is a life and death, someone clearly had to defend her and help her to survive. "O-okay. _Sniff_." She grabbed my hand and stood up, and held her hand and said: "Keep in mind that I'm always there with you, okay?" She nodded and said in a soft voice: "T-thanks." I asked what her names was and answered: "Fumi, Fumi Amelia Ayami." I realised she sounded British when she said her name, so I ask: "Are you British?" She held my hand tight and replied: "British and Japanese, sir." "I'm British and French. Guess we're both English in our team." I said. I knew something like this would happen, but I doubted. But now, I have to keep my mind on 8 words: This isn't a game, it's life and death…

 ** _A SURVIVAL GAME THAT EVERYONE IS TRAPPED IN._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: The survival starts now_**

 **Romeo's P.O.V**

It wasn't too long ago when Lord Manchastor trapped us in this life-death game. I messaged Charles to get to Warlington where Thomas was. He knew him, so he could find him on the map. On the other hand, I had a little girl next to me walking on the path. I am protecting her, and she trusts me with it. It was random when I said I am going to protect her, but I couldn't let young children die in this game, especially if they are under the 14. Fumi was 12, she said. And I was 15, the right age to be strong enough to protect her. "Romeo, where are we going?" Asked Fumi. I answered: "Warlington, the place where you'll meet my two friends." She gave me a confused face, she haven't heard about Warlington yet, that was pretty normal for a Level 6 player. Of course, I've completed Toni Ran's quest before I left Lasville. So now I'm Level 16. "What is Warlington?" She asked. I answered: "Warlington is the town where a lot of Mages lives, it's a nice place there. I'm a Mage, but also a Knight." She let out a soft wow and asked: "How did you get two classes?" I replied to her question and said: "You can only have two classes if you were a Beta-Tester, every Beta-Tester gets a code that will get you 2 classes. Only 100 players have that." "You're a Beta-Tester? Then you must know every boss battle!" She said.

"Well I only know the bosses from World 1 to World 5, that was the Beta's full gameplay. But if I remember, the bosses look slightly different here then the Beta, the attacks are still the same."

"R-really? If I was a Beta-Tester, I would've forgotten most attacks in a month."

"Well, that's how brains like yours works. Since you don't have a lot of education yet in your brain, kinda gets you to forget some stuff. No, wait, was that the correct line or was it the opposite?"

"Are you calling me dumb?"

"What? No, no I am not! I'm just saying how brains work, Fumi."

"Pfft, it did sound like you were calling me dumb."

"Oi! Don't you dare saying that, I didn't mean it in that way. Forgive me, please."

There was silence between us until Fumi forgave me, "Okay, I'll forgive you, Romeo." I was a little relieved when Fumi has forgiven me. I'm sometimes bad at things like these arguments. We continued heading towards Warlington on foot, since my horse got nicked by a thief. "Sir, why didn't we grab a horse?" Asked Fumi. I answered: "Well, I can't since I already bought a horse, and I can't buy another horse if I didn't bring the other one I used back to him." "What happened to your horse then?" Asked Fumi. I replied: "It got nicked, stolen by some thief. Sadly, I forgot to put a pet detector on my horsey Riley to find her." Fumi sighed a little, I got her to be disappointed a little. I would've been disappointed too if I was in her spot. "Sorry if that got you to be disappointed. You can get on my back, if you want." I said offering her a piggy ride. "No thank you, I'm used to walking." Fumi said. Fumi is a cute girl, you can say. Dark pink hair, purple eyes, freckles and is a Class Archer. She kinda looks like an image of my imaginable sister, I've always wanted to have a sister. But having a brother is a different way. Of course, I love my brother, but a sister is something I always wanted. "Fumi, do you have any siblings?" I asked. She replied: "No, I don't. Or parents either. I'm living with my cousin in London." "Oh, sorry to hear that. My parents died too when my brother was 2. Now he's 11. It was very hard to explain what happened to them and living with our aunt for a long time did got him to ask questions. But when our aunt disappeared, I knew I couldn't lie to him. But I didn't want him to become sad." I said. It was hard for me to say that, it did scar me when I heard our parents died. I cried and cried for a long time, until I decided to move on. But now there's a possibility that I could die if Merlon didn't saw the news. But then again, I did tell him to not grab my Head Console off my head without my permission, so I'm kinda safe. For now. I spotted an enemy 12 metres away from us, it gave me idea to ask Fumi how her archery is. "Hey, Fumi, how good are you with bows?" I asked. She replied: "Oh, uhm, kinda good. I mostly get a hit on the third arrow." "You get the first hit on your third arrow, huh? Well, I suppose we can change that to the first arrow." I said. I put my hands on her shoulders and said: "You see that Swine? It doesn't see us, you can try to hit it with your bow to get a hit on your first arrow." She nodded and grabbed her bow. She grabbed an arrow and put it on the bow, readying her attack. "Try to concentrate, slowly and steady." I said, trying to help her with her skills. "Take a deep breath and close your eyes." I continued. "Why?" She asked. I replied: "Trust me, close your eyes." She did what she said and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and concentrate with her closed eyes. "Now imagine if you're in a field, a beautiful field with dummies as targets. Act like the arrow is talking to you, telling you to how high you should go, and then become the arrow going to the spot you want to hit." I said. I heard her muttering under her breath repeating the same over and over again. "Concentrate and fly, concentrate and fly, concentrate and fly." She muttered. After she said those words, she shot the arrow to the Swine and hit the weak spot. The Swine died and disappeared, she got her kill with her first arrow! "Fumi, you did it! You got your kill with the first kill!" I said. She opened her eyes and saw the victory text. She got a big smile on her face and jumped on me and hugged me. "I did it! I did it! I did it! I did it! I did it!" She yelled out of joy. I spinned around holding my arms around Fumi while saying: "I saw it! Good job, Fumi!" I clearly made her day with this, or that's what I'm seeing. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Said Fumi thanking me for it. "No problem, Fumi." I said.

After a long walk from Lasville to Warlington, we finally made it to it. We came across some enemies that we needed to kill, yes, but it did get us to level up. Fumi became Level 9, and I became Level 17. I mostly gave her the last bonus attacks to her, so she can level faster. But either way, we started heading towards an Inn where Thomas bought for the night. Sadly, he doesn't know I'm bringing him company, so that will become a surprise for them. "Romeo, is this Warlington?" Fumi asked. I replied: "Yes, it is, Fumi. It sure is." She let out a small wauw and started looking around. "Wauw, I never seen this place before! Can we explore a little, Romeo?" She asked. "Another time, Fumi. We need to go the Inn where I need to meet Thomas. He's also an Archer.' I said. Thomas can probably help Fumi more, since he's an Archer and I'm not. "He could give you some better advice of how to use bows, he's level 16 with it." I said. "The bow or the player?" Fumi asked. I replied: "The player." "Ah." Said Fumi softly. "Is he a nice guy?" She asked. I replied: "He is, he definitely is. Even though I only knew that bloke for less than an hour, he is friends with my other friend, Charles." I haven't seen Charles's real face before, only Thomas and Fumi. Sort of.

We arrived at the Inn called: Leopard's Inn. The owner must be called Leopard, I think. We walked into the Inn and saw the manager reading a book. He noticed us and said: "Ah! You must be Mr. Delrim, right?" I answered: "Yes I did, Mr.?"

"Mr. Leopard. Yeoman Hans Leopard."

"Nice to meet you, Yeoman. Where's Thomas's room?"

"Floor 2 room 8. If you need anything, give me a call."

"Will do."

After the conversation we walked up to the stairs and headed to room 8, where Thomas and Charles are. I knocked four times on the door and said: "It's me, Romeo. Open up." Footsteps came from the room and got closer to the door. The door opened by Thomas who was happy to see me. "Romeo! Good to see you've made it! Sorry if I gave you a long walk from Lasville to here." Thomas said. I walked into the room with Fumi behind me. I saw Charles with a different face, orange-blonde hair and a small moustache. And there was another person who had golden hair, sort of. "Hello, you must be Romeo. I'm Mike, Mike Klauber." Said the boy who stood up and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you too, Mike." I said. Charles noticed me and said: "Hey, Romeo!" "Hey!" I said back. Thomas noticed Fumi behind me hiding from them and asked: "You brought company? Where did you found her?" I replied: "I found her at spawn, it's a long story. And difficult to explain. But I all I can say is I am her protector now." Thomas raised his hand because he wanted to know how I became her protector but lowered down slowly, "Bu—Ah, never mind." Thomas walked over to a chair and sat on it. We all took a seat and sat on them, Thomas started talking about something about what we should do. "We all know we need to survive, right? So, I think it's a good idea to make a guild, a clan for us to survive. But right now, we don't have the money for it, so a party is the farthest we can go now." He said. "What should we can ourselves once we have a guild?" Asked Charles. "What about The Witty Foxes?" Said Mike. "The sailing Five?" Said Thomas. "Oh! What about the Night roamers?" Said Fumi. Charles looked at her and said: "Who are you?" "Oh, I'm Fumi Ayami." The girl answered. "Nice to meet you, Fumi. I'm Charles." The orange-haired boy said. We couldn't get a name for our guild that will one day be here. Until I got the right name for it. "Oh, I know! What about the DragonHearted?" I said. Everyone wooed and leaned closer, they definitely like the name. "Romeo, I swear, that name is awesome! Where did you find that name?" Asked Charles. I replied with my arms crossed, "I found it from a YouTuber named TryHardNinja, he has some good music videos there. Also, gameplays." I leaned backward on my chair and made a little smug face. "I believe I know him… but can't exactly tell for sure." Said Fumi. I gave a pet on Fumi's head, she's cute when she starts to think. "Anyway, I think everyone likes that name, are you not?" Asked Thomas. We all replied yes in unison, agreeing to the name of our guild one day. "Well then, let's join a party for now until we got enough money to make a guild." Said Thomas when he opened his inventory. "Wait! Who will be the leader?" Asked Mike. Everyone forgot about that and stared at each other. Suddenly, they all started to stare at me, like I stole something. "What? What?" I said, not getting the point of their stares. "What?! What?!" I continued. After those four what's, I finally understand it. They wanted me to be the leader. "Oh, you want me to be the leader, right? Look, I'm sorry, but I can't rule a guild! I just can't!" I said. "But you're the only one who can do that! You helped me level up and gave me company!" Said Charles. "Yeah! And you helped me get better in Archery! You even became my guardian!" Fumi said. They all wanted me to be the leader, I could see there was no opportunity to get out of this, so I agreed to it. "Okay, fine, I'll be the leader of the guild we're going to make one day. But I am bad with speeches, aight?" I said. Thomas looked at me and said: "Who said you will do speeches? You're going to help us with our level and skills, not telling speeches." I looked at him and said: "That's close to telling a speech, you know. Besides, I don't like talking very long, I mostly get words wrong middle in a speech." It was true, I can't tell long speeches or else I'll stutter most words. I hated that so much when I had to make a speech about someone. Not the person but saying the speech in front of who-knows-how-many students there were. "Yay! We've got ourselves a leader!" Yelled Thomas happily. They were all happy when I became the leader of the party. Welp, someone have to start, and they chose me. "Leader, what should we do?" Asked Charles. I replied very leader-ish: "Well, how about we go and farm some EXP until we're at Level 25!" Everyone agreed to it and raised their fists in the air. We were ready to go hunting.

We've been hunting for EXP when we left the Inn and headed to Ravenys, a perfect place for Knights to live in, but also a good place to farm. But since Fumi was level 9 and not 15, we needed to hunt Swines or other enemies before entering Ravenys. Ravenys can only be entered if you're Level 15 or higher, not lower. We walked across the Field of Swanders, the place where we can get Fumi to level 15. And her Archery skills higher. Fumi spotted a Swine and grabbed her bow, she started pointing an arrow towards it and started concentrating. She shot the arrow and hit the Swine's weak spot. She's starting to get better. "Another one!" Said Fumi happily of her attack. She started hopping up and down of happiness. "Good job, you're getting better, Fumi." I said holding my sword. She was close to getting Level 10, and if we keep doing this faster, she would be Level 15. "Hey Fumi, try killing that Swine over there, if you get a kill that far away, you might get an achievement for!" I said. "An achievement!? I love achievements!" Said Fumi readying her bow to fire. So raised her bow in the sky and started guessing if she's going to hit it. She fired her bow and followed the arrow's direction. "C'mon, c'mon, please hit it!" Fumi muttered. The arrow flew towards the Swine and hit the weak spot. The Swine vanished from thin air and Fumi got an achievement. "Oh, my, god… I DID IT!" Yelled Fumi very, very loudly. She cheered and cried of joy, she really was happy when she got that kill. "Good job, Fumi! Guess you're Archery skills are getting better." I said patting on her head. We both chuckled and started walking around to find more Swines. I noticed Charles swinging his sword towards one and missed it. "Damnit!" Yelled Charles. He clearly didn't look at those Swine's bio, those are above level 10. A lot smarter then the ones who are under level 10. I turned around facing Charles's back that was a couple of metres away from me and said: "Need any help, Mr. Clumsy man?" Charles didn't turn his back to answer but did heard it and said: "No I do not, Ro—Hold on, did you just call me Mr. Clumsy man?!" He realized of what I said of his new nickname after he almost finished his sentence. He turned around and said: "Don't call me that, Mr. Redhead!" I chuckled of his failed comeback, Mr. Redhead is probably the most horrible nicknames to use in such comebacks like his. "Oh shut up, I have Hairoffosi! I had brown hair until I got this when I was 4. My brother had it too." I said jokingly, but the part about my hair was true. I did have Hairoffosi, it's not dangerous or anything, it just makes your hair a different colour. "Oh, shit, dude, you really got Hairoffosi?" Asked Charles running towards to me. I replied: "Yeah, why do you care about that?"

"Well, you're not the only one who has Hairoffosi in the game. There's another friend of mine named Kendell Vanstroll, he also has Hairoffosi."

"Which colour?"

"Light blue, AKA the ocean."

"Uhm… You do know that the ocean isn't exactly blue, you know."

"What'd ya mean?"

"Well, you see, it only looks blue because there are multiple layers of the water stacked up. Making it look blue. But it's actually colourless, the same for the sky."

"…Okay…? Why didn't I know that earlier on school?"

"Don't know, mate. Don't ask me. I was on the Studley High School, 'school for the smart."

"Studley High School, I think I heard it before, but don't know where."

The Studley High School is one of the brilliant schools that exist in the UK, Johnathan Studley was the one who created it. And yes, he named the school after himself. 1967 was the year when it got build, a lot of students became smart and got better at a lot of things, you might say that if you're accepted in that school, your life will become 10 times better. I only had 1 more year to finish at that school, the last year of the 5. But anyway, I've grabbed my sword and started walking around to find more Swines with Fumi. She started to get the hang of it of her bow now, I'm pretty impressed by that. She must be a fast learner. "Hey, Fumi, are you a fast learner?" I asked. Fumi looked at me and answered: "Sort of, but not always. Just games like on the computer is easier then games like these." "I agree with you on that, it's always easier to understand on computer, since you don't get sucked into the game." I said. We both started laughing at my sort-of-joke, making a bit more funnier. "Ahaha! Good one, Romeo." Said Fumi while having a laugh with me. "Thanks, Fumi." I thanked her. She's a sweet girl, you can say. Cute, gets happy so quickly, she really does look my imaginable sister in my head. We continued hunting to get Fumi to level 15, it won't take long, I hope.

We arrived in Ravenys, the town of the Knights. I saw Mike looking around and saying woah every time, I sort of did that too since I'm also a Knight. "Hey, Romeo, look at that!" Said Mike pointing to a statue. I didn't know who it was, but the statue looked beautiful. "Wow, that statue looks beautiful!" I said while fanboying a little. Thomas gave Mike and me a look on his face and said: "Tsk, fanboys. Even the good-looking guys are fanboys." "Shut up!" Mike and I said in unison. We both looked into the eyes and Mike said: "That sounded pretty cool, don't you think?" "Yeah, it did sound cool." I answered. I turned around and whispered: _"No it didn't."_ The team except Mike and I started to laugh at us, making us feel embarrassed a little. "Ohohoh, sorry, guys, I didn't mean to laugh. Let's just do what we need to do." Said Charles making a point. We weren't here just to earn EXP, but also buy new Armour and weapons. "Yeah, let's go." I said walking with the team.

We got to a blacksmith shop to get new weapons and new Armour, we first looked around the shop for good Armour that has enough durability and good defence, but also affordable. "Hm, all these Armours look so pro-ish, where's the Blacksmith actually?" I said walking towards the cash register. I pressed the bell and started to wait for anyone to come. I girl came in the room from the other side and noticed us. "Oh! Customers! I'm so sorry for letting you all wait!" She said getting behind the cash register. "It's okay, we're patient." I said. The girl let out a sigh and asked us what we wanted, "What can I do for you?" I grabbed my sword and put it down on the desk and said: "I want to know if you have better swords then this if you don't mind." "We all do, ma'am." Said Thomas putting everyone's weapons on the desk next to me. The girl grinned and said: "Alrighty then, I'll see if there's any good weapons that I can give!" She walked out of the room and got inside the blacksmith room while holding our weapons to find the right new ones. We started talking to make time go faster, of course. "So, found any new Armour, Fumi?" Charles asked. Fumi answered while looking around in the Armour aisle: "Not really, I don't know if there's any good Archery armour here. Did you find any good Armour for yourself?" "Not really, but I did find some good arrows for you." Said Charles offering better arrows to Fumi. Fumi accepted the gift and said: "Wow, thank you!" "Heh, no problem, Fumi." Replied Charles while patting Fumi's head. The girl behind the cash register came back with new weapons in her arms, she put them on the desk and said: "Here you go, the new weapons! Would you like me to tell the bios?" "Sure, if you don't mind." I said. She grabbed one sword and started telling the bio of it. "This is the fragile Warspade, attack 78, durability 250, blocking speed 70, swing speed 80. There's a skill that is a very good for your level, it's the Double Dash kill." She explained. She gave me that sword to claim it and thanked her, "Thanks, miss!" She grabbed the other sword and started telling the bio of it too. "The Wrathful Broadsword, attack 75, durability 240, blocking speed 75, swing speed 76. The skill on it is throw, this sword is possible to throw to your victim and win any fight. Also a good sword for your level." She said giving the sword to Mike. He grabbed the sword and claimed it. "Nice, danke Schön!" He said. "No problem, Mr. Klauber!" She said. She grabbed a bow that was for Thomas and started telling the bio of it. "The Hardwood Lash, attack 77, durability 245, reloading speed 88, firing speed 102. The skill of it is two-shot arrow. It can let you fire two arrows at once, very good on your level too." She explained. Thomas grabbed the bow and claimed it as is new bow. "Fantastic! Thanks!" He said. The girl then grabbed the other bow and started telling its bio too. "The final breath, attack 82, durability 260, reloading speed 70, firing speed 109. The skill is Arrow Control, you can control your arrow to where you want it to go! Especially if you're into weak spots." She explained about the last bow she had. "This one is for Fumi, amirite?" I asked. The blacksmith girl closed her eyes and said: "Yes! Of course, it is for the girl. Her bow is expensive, but for you guys it's cheap now." "And How much was the original price?" I asked, not hoping for a high price. "1700 coins, sir! But now it's just 500 coins, just this once for you guys and gal!" She answered. I sighed in relief that Fumi's wasn't so expensive, we didn't have a lot of money, but if we combined it in one we do get a high number. "And what does this all cost?" Thomas asked. "4000 coins, sir!" She answered. Thomas dropped his bow and yelled: "SAY WHAT NOW?! 4000 COINS?! PER EACH?!" 'No, sir! That's what you need to give me for these stuffs! The girl's bow is 500, your bow is 600, Mike's sword is 800 and, Charles's sword is 900 and Romeo's sword is 1200." The blacksmith girl replied. I was shocked of how expensive mine was, mine was very good and all and I want it, but it's too expensive. "You know what, let's just erase my sword out, I don't need it anyway." I said. "Don't vorry, Romeo, I vill puy your svord. Arh ! I'fe kot ten zouzand coins anyvay!" Mike said having his German accent out. I didn't quite catch his words and asked what he said, "What?" Mike blinked to me and said: "I said: "Don't worry, Romeo, I will buy your sword. I've got ten thousand coins anyway!" How could you not know what I said?" "Because I don't speak German…?" I replied. "… Good point. Good point." Mike said while moving his head up and down. "Anything else your team needs, Mr. Delrim?" The NPC blacksmith said. "Some Armour would be nice, ma'am." I said.

We've bought new weapons and new Armour for our future adventures, let's say Mike mostly paid for our stuff. "Damn, guys, I'm all out of coins because I had to pay for our weapons and Armor!" Mike said looking at his inventory with no coins in it. "C'mon, I told you we're sorry, you were the only one who had enough!" Said Charles. Mike closed his inventory and looked at Charles and said: "Look, I'm not mad, just annoyed because of how much the price was. 9700 coins is a bit too much!" He did have a point¸ but he did say he will pay all our stuff today, so he's 50% right and 50% his own fault. But either way, we did have an upgrade in our party. Fumi was hopping and humming around in her new Armour and her new bow, Thomas too was happy with it and everyone else too. Mike of course was a little less happy because he has no money anymore. But either way, they did call me a great leader. "So, leader, what should we do now? Since we're trapped in this world and we need to get out of here and get back into our lives." Said Charles. I stood in front of them and started talking. "Since we've got ourselves new weapons and Armours, we should take the day off for now in the Inn. I've noticed that our Stamina is almost out, so why not do that?" I said. All four of them agreed to it and started walking towards an Inn where we will sleep. After all, we are in a world where we can't log-out unless we clear the game. We walked inside the Inn and bought two rooms, one room with two beds and one with 3 beds. We got our keys and headed towards our rooms and got inside, and quickly said: "Good night, guys!" "Good night!" Said Thomas and Mike walking into room 107. Fumi, Charles and I walked into room 105 and closed the door behind us. The room is a lot bigger then the one in Lasville and Warlington, so we have more space to walk. "Welp, good night, Romeo, Fumi." Said Charles laying on his bed, ready to sleep. Fumi and I both laid on our own beds and started sleeping. It was a silent evening, so we would fall asleep faster. Tomorrow will be another EXP farm hunt day.


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER 3: The DragonHearted and the Iron Ancients_**

 ** _3 WEEKS LATER…_**

 **Romeo's P.O.V**

"On your guard, get set, and fire!" I yelled to my team. All three Archers shot the dummies 10 metres away from them. It has been 3 weeks since we're stuck in this game, we've managed to get a new member in our guild. Oh yeah, we've finally got to make our guild one week ago when we all hit level 37, sort of. I became level 42 with a lot of bonus attacks, Fumi got level 38 by far killing enemies hidden and the rest 37 by just normal attacks. Except Charles, he became level 39 by mini quests. "Good job, Archers. Seems like you learners are getting good now." I said complimenting the three Archers. "Let's see how high your skills are now, shall we?" I asked. All three opened their Skill-Log and saw that they were level up, pretty good now. "Looks like you guys have levelled up." I said. They all pressed the level up button and became from skill 12 Archery to skill 13 Archery. Suddenly, my watch started to ring in my pocket. I grabbed my watch and opened it, it was 13:00 PM, lunch time. "Hey, leader, I'm hungry, can we all eat?" Asked Sandy. "Hm? Of course, it's lunch time anyway. Let's go to our permanent restaurant where we always eat, shall we?" I replied. They all nodded and started walking to the west. I opened my friends log and messaged my Charles and Mike that it's lunch time. They replied to my message and said they were going towards the restaurant. It's not too far and not too close, and that's good for us. "Hey, Romeo, can I ask you something?" Asked Sandy. I replied: "Yes you can, what is it?" She put her bow behind her back and asked: "How long do you think when we finish the game?"

"I don't know, but not soon, I could say. We're way too far finishing the game."

"Yeah, you're right. People are starting to lack interest of finishing it and get out, they're starting to have a normal life. Especially the people who died in real life, they can't return… God, I can't believe this "hell" has happened."

"Why are you calling it hell?"

"… Because it feels like one, surviving with 100's of killers waiting on the corners. I've lost my friend in one of those corners."

"When and how did your friend die, if I may ask?"

"3 days before you found me and asked me to join your guild. Almost 4 weeks ago…"

"Oh, I'm sorry for loss, Sandy."

She was silent after our conversation, she sighed and continued walking with us towards Ascot Falls. "Just 0.5 kilometres away from Ascot Falls, guys." Said Thomas. "Heh, no shit, Sherlock." Sandy whispered to not let Fumi hear it.

We arrived at Ascot Falls' greatest restaurant called: The Harmonic Dragon, our permanent restaurant where we always lunch and eat dinner. Breakfast sometimes, but we mostly do that in our home next to Ascot Falls. "The Harmonic Dragon! I'm still not getting bored of it!" Said Fumi happily. We walked into the restaurant and immediately got our table since we're the restaurant's best guild visitors. "Do you want the same food as before, customers?" Asked the NPC waitress. "Yes, please." I answered. She wrote the same orders as last time and walked away. We started waiting for Mike and Charles to come, they would come any second now. "So, guess who had been on a date?" Thomas asked. We all looked at him and asked who, he replied: "Answer: it's me. I was on date yesterday!" "What? No way! Since when did you have a girlfriend?" Asked Sandy. Thomas leaned forward and answered: "Since a week ago, before we found you." He did have a girlfriend, and we know her too. "Her name is Samantha Wigram, she is American-Italian, she's a sweet girl when she is with me, but very bossy when she is in her guild controlling them. That's why I like her, a strong and leader-ish girl that is dating me. The date is on 18:00 PM at The Crimson Block in Addersfield." Thomas said. Samantha Wigram is the second-in-control of her guild named Iron Ancients, one of the strong Guilds in Fantasy Lords Online. The leader of Iron Ancients is Mark Romando, a Korean-German man who got the Guild in the first place. He also sounds very sexy when he speaks English, if you may ask. "Wait, isn't she in that guild called Iron Ancients? I swear I heard her name somewhere." Said Fumi. "Yes, she is, she is in that guild. I haven't really seen her guild, but she did say it has more people then our guild." The brown-haired boy said. "How big exactly?" Sandy and I asked in unison. Thomas started to think how much she said to give answer. "Let's see, 19 people in it?" Said Thomas guessing. I was shocked of how big that guild was, well not exactly, but it was for now. "19? Damn, that's a lot in that guild if you have a just-started-guild. When did that guild created?" I wondered. "Probably on the third day after the announcement." Thomas said. If that guild got created on that day, then Mark must've been doing a lot of work to do that. You need to be level 10 to be in a guild and 2000 coins to make a guild, I wonder what Level he is now. On the other hand, I saw Charles and Mike coming in Ascot Falls and walking towards the resraurant we are in. I saw them talking to each other about something, whatever it was, they had fun. They both walked into the restaurant and came to us. They sat on their seats and Charles asked: "So, how was the training?" "Oh, it went great! We all three levelled up our skills." Sandy answered. Since the Guild is now here, we started to talk about next week's plans to fight the boss called Ethel Everbleedt. We mostly knew how to defeat him, but his attacks were strong. If we group up with other guilds, we could defeat that boss quicker and faster. Not only do we get achievements, we also get more fair loot. "Here's your food, guys and gals!" Said the NPC waitress putting our food on the table. We started eating and continued discussing about our plan. "So, any ideas of how we should defeat the boss?" Asked Mike. "I don't know, but I've got an idea." I said.

 ** _10 LUNCH-MINUTES LATER…_**

"—And that is why we should do that." I finished talking about my idea. I could tell that they were into the idea of mine. "I like that idea! We should do that!" Yelled Fumi happily. They all agreed to it and decided to make next week our first boss fight. "Alright then, guess that's official now. All hail the DragonHearted!" I said. "DragonHearted!" The guild yelled in unison. We finished eating our lunch and headed back to our house we have bought for the six of us. It had 10 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, one medium living room, a great hall sort of, a kitchen and a basement for resources. And it was only for 6000 coins for it, brilliant! Except for furniture, we had to buy that separately. "Aah, that lunch was just felt right, doesn't it?" Said Charles having a full good stomach. I walked over to the door and grabbed my key, I put the key in the lock and turned it. Right before I opened the door, I heard glass breaking in the house, was there a burglar? I swing the door open and saw the thief climbing out of the window and got on their horse. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" I yelled running towards the broken window. I tripped over an empty bottle and face planted on the ground. I quickly stood up and looked out of the broken window, the thief already escaped from the help of the bottle on the ground. "Son of a bitch." I muttered under my breath. It was the second time someone stole something from me. And I could tell it was the same person from the dark-red-cloak. I walked towards the door and looked outside. I saw the group chatting about something, and I could tell that they did not hear the glass inside getting broken and me swing the door open. "Ahem, did no one heard it?" I asked. They looked at me and Thomas said: "Hear what?" "Me swinging the door open and glass breaking inside!?" I yelled. They looked at me confused and Charles replied: "So? It's not like we've been robbed or something." "There was a robbery here!" I yelled. They were all in shocked of it. They all ran into the house and saw the broken glass and the empty bottle on the ground. "Oh, you've got to be shitting me." Said Mike sighing in disappoint. "What did they steal?" Asked Charles. "No idea." I replied. Fumi looked around and noticed a painting laying against the wall. Fumi pulled my coat and pointed at the painting. "Romeo, why is there a painting laying against the wall?" She asked. I saw it too now and did not know why it was there, I walked over to it and removed the blanked that was covering half of the painting. There was a man standing in the painting and looking towards the right. "The hell? Who is that?" Asked Sandy with the team behind her. "I don't know, but whoever this is might be a Knight with his sword behind his back." I replied. I stood up and said: "Welp, let's get back to our routes. Charles, get a repairer and Fumi go take a nap." "But I'm not tired!" Said Fumi. "Yes, you are." I quickly said. I walked up to her and put my finger on her head. "Once upon a time…" She fell asleep and fell over towards the couch and started sleeping. "… The end." I finished. It's funny that this game has The Doctor's tricks from Doctor Who as skills to get someone fall asleep easily. "How did you d—?" Asked Sandy before I cut her off by placing my hand on her mouth. "Sleeping skills, that's how." I answered before I walked towards the stairs.

 **Charles's P.O.V**

I started to run towards Ascot Falls again to get a repairer for the window… And probably for the door too. I started to pant of the short run, I'm not much into running on paths like these. " _Pant, pant,_ God, how am I so tired now?" I asked myself. "At least I'm at the repair shop of the house now." I said. I walked into the shop and headed towards the register. I rang the bell and waited for the owner of the shop to come. The woman came to the register and asked: "Yes, how can I help you?" "Hi! I'm Charles Bunkhert, one of the DragonHearted members outside of Ascot Falls. We've got a broken window by a burglar just a moment ago, would you mind fix that please?" I asked nicely as always. "Sure! I would glad to help a cutie like you!" Said the woman. I was silent for a couple for seconds and answered softly: "… I'm gay, ma'am." The woman leaned back and said: "Oh! Sorry for flirting! It's just that I was into cute guys like you." I started to blush a little. No one has called me cute for years in my life. Except my parents of course, but they don't count. "Don't worry, mistakes are a part of life." I said to stop myself from blushing even harder. "Hihihi~, guess it really is a part of life." Said the woman leaning forwards and started to grow cat ears and a cat tail. It was clearly a catgirl who worked here. I always get nervous when girls are flirting with me, guess that's a part of me then. "D-don't you think you should just do your job? Because my leader wants me to get a repair worker to fix the window." I said. The woman sighed and said: "Alright, fine, lead the way." She followed me out of the store and headed towards our house in the distance. _"Phew, I'm glad I didn't let her continue flirting with me."_ I said inside my head. But then again, she is a cute catgirl, but I'm into boys so I pass.

"Is this your house?" She asked. I replied: "It's actually my guild's house, it's a beautiful home we have if we decided to live in the game forever. But I suppose Romeo would want us to get out and continue live our real lives." I breathed in and out and lead the catgirl to the broken window. "Ah, looks like it got broken with a rock that was behind the house." She said. "How do you know it was a rock that broke the glass" I asked. She looked at me and answered: "Because there is a rock laying on the ground right there." She pointed to the rock that was laying half under the small table. I didn't notice that when I came into the house. "Oh, well… Can you fix it?" I asked. She grabbed her hammer and said: "Of course I can! That's why I work at the repair shop, dummy!" She swung the hammer towards the window and repaired it. "So! That's fixed! Anything else that is broken?" She wondered. "Yes, the door please." I answered. She turned around and threw her hammer to the door and repaired it. "Anymore?" She asked. "No there isn't anymore, ma'am." I replied. She smiled and walked out of the house leaving her hair from her tail on me. She closed the door and started walking to Ascot Falls. "Phew, and I thought she would've flirt with me more." I said in relief. I got a message in my Guild-log and opened it, it was Romeo. I started reading the message that Romeo sended.

 _"_ _Writing a speech for the guild we're trying to team up, so don't disturb me, aight?" Romeo._

 _"_ _K." Sandy._

 _"_ _Don't mess it up, leader!" Thomas._

 _"_ _Try to use something, works mostly." Mike._

 _"_ _Mike, don't be such an arse." Romeo._

 _"_ _Okay...?" Mike._

 _"_ _Thank you, Mike." Romeo._

After that I closed the Guild-log and headed towards the living room and sat on the couch. I sighed and said: "Resting time for me, now." I closed my eyes and started to rest.

 **Romeo's P.O.V**

I was writing my speech to the guild we would team up with, but I can't seem to think of what I should write. I don't have great writing skills! Even if I maxed my writing skills up, it won't work. The only thing I could've think of is the meaning of this world. I don't know why I am thinking about that, but it just crosses my mind a couple of times. "Goddamnit, why is this so hard!" I said to myself. Sigh, I wish I was born into writing rather than music. I mostly played the guitar when I was bored or felt like it. I was pretty good too on it. Although, I did have some trouble playing it on the right rhythm on most songs when I was young, but lately I did get better slowly. But then again, I should think of making the speech instead of music. "I should really think with a straight mind instead of thinking different things." I said to myself. I sat on the chair for a while now thinking about the speech, but I can't get any yet still… Until I got it. "But… that's brilliant! This could work!" I said to myself starting to write the speech in my head down. I couldn't believe I finally got something! And I'm 100% sure this could get them to convince.

 ** _30 MINUTES LATER…_**

"Phew, I am finally done!" I said putting the pencil down. I couldn't believe it, I had the speech done. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw the time. "Blimey, is it almost 14:00 PM? Golly, never knew time went by so fast." I said. I stood up and walked out of the room with the speech in my hands.

I walked into the great hall that was enough room for 14 members, looked good for the guild. I sat on my chair and opened the guild-log and started typing.

 _"_ _Meeting over 3 minutes, don't be late. Especially you, Thomas." Romeo._

 _"_ _I know, I know, Romeo." Thomas._

 _"_ _Aight, coming now!" Sandy._

 _"_ _Coming right now with Fumi!" Charles._

 _"_ _Ok." Mike._

I closed the guild-log and waited for them to come into the great hall to start the plan. The guild walked into the great hall and sat on their chairs, getting ready for our plan. "So, what's the plan today?" Asked Mike. I placed the speech on the table in front of me and said: "Today is the day that we will visit the Iron Ancients and team up with them to defeat the first boss of this world! We may have explored 50% of this world, but the faster we clear the game, the faster we get out. Already 10% of the players have given up finishing the game and started to live here normally. But not us, we will clear the game!" I said. They all started listening harder, and I continued: "And together, if we team up with more guilds, we will become one strong family! And one strong family is one big heart!" They all agreed to the plan and lifted their fists in the sky. "For the DragonHearted!" Yelled the guild in the great hall. "But one question, Romeo. Where is the Iron Ancients?" Asked Charles. I hadn't realized where that guild actually lives, so we got a new problem. "Uhm, shit. I forgot about that. Anyone know where they live?" I asked. They all didn't know where they live or where they will appear, until Thomas raised his hand. "Romeo, maybe you have forgotten about me, but I date the second-in-control of the iron Ancients, I can ask her where her guild is." Thomas said. But of course, how did I forgot about Thomas dating Samantha Wigram! Thomas can easily ask his girlfriend where her guild is, and we can go find them! "That's brilliant! I hope she won't ask about your question of why we want to know." I said. "Why, exactly?" Sandy asked. I quickly replied: "Because I like giving surprises, that's why." Thomas started opening his friends-log and started messaging Samantha Wigram.

 _"_ _Samantha, love, can I ask you a question?" Thomas._

 _"_ _Hm? What is it?" Samantha._

 _"_ _Where's your guild actually?" Thomas._

 _"_ _Why'd you want to know?" Samantha._

 _"_ _I want to visit you, that's why 3." Thomas._

 _"_ _It's a little far from where Ascot Falls is, but if you really want to know… We live in Northbury." Samantha._

 _"_ _Ok, thanks, love!" Thomas._

He closes the friends-log and looked at me and said: "They live in Northbury." Everyone opened their maps and started looking for Northbury. "Ok, nice to hear that Northbury is their place, but where is it?" I said looking for Northbury on the map. "Found it!" Yelled Charles, "It's in the Southwest right under the map." He continued. I also found it, but it was so far away from us. "Blimey! That's like 25 Kilometres away from us! That would take hours to go there!" I said. I couldn't believe it was so far away from us, unless we use horses to get there faster. "Guys, even if we live far away from them, we must go there! On foot will takes days to get there, yes, but with horses we will get there faster." I said. They all stood up and agreed to it and took their weapons out and lift it in the air. "Well then, let's go get ourselves some horses!" I said.

We bought ourselves new horses for our journey to Northbury and started walking out of Ascot Falls. Luckily, I could finally buy a new horse after the one that got stolen in Warlington. "So, everyone ready for the long journey to Northbury?" I asked. They all nodded yes and started following me towards the forest. "Welp, here we go, into the forest of the plants." Whispered Sandy to herself. She always hated forests like these, but with deadly-eating plants makes her phobia higher. Charles started to talk about that there's no need to be scared in this forest, the monsters here are a low level anyway. "If anyone wonders about enemies, the plants here are a low level, so you can just kill them easily." Charles said. "You sure?" Asked Mike. The blond-haired boy replied: "Yeah, like level 25-30 or something." He heard him sighing and said: "That doesn't sound like a low level to me, Bunkhert."

"If you have a skill that can defeat plants. And if I'm correct, everyone has it when I trained them."

"That's still doesn't sound like a low-level."

"Well excuse me for being level 39 and killed plants easily!"

"H-How did you even killed those plants easily?!"

"I used skills that were very effective to them, that's how I got there."

They started arguing behind me about levels or something, I can tell that this will be a very long ride to Northbury. I took a deep breath and focused on the path towards southwest of the world.

It has been 6 hours since we have left Ascot Falls and started heading towards Northbury, the only thing we've experienced so far is Charles and Mike arguing about levels for 3 hours long, Mike called Charles a low-brainer, killed 14 plants that tried to eat us, rested and continued our journey. There was a small camp for travellers in this zone, if we find that we could get some sleep for tomorrow. And also get dinner, sort of. "I'm hungry." Said Fumi. I too was hungry, but we can't eat in a wild zone, so we had to wait until we get to the camp. "Just hold on a little longer, we'll eat once we are at the camp for travellers." I replied. Fumi sighed and leaned her head on my back and asked: "How long till we get there?" I didn't exactly know how long but I think we will arrive soon. "Probably less then an hour, I hope." I replied. Fumi was getting tired, I could tell by her breath every time. But, if I'm correct, the camp might be close to the end of the forest. "Is that smoke?" Pointed Sandy out. I looked in the sky and saw smoke coming near the end, it was clearly from the camp! "Guys, I think we've found ourselves a place to rest." I said with a smile. We started walking towards the direction of the camp's smoke, it was finally time for us to rest for tomorrow.

We arrived at the camp for travellers and got off our horses. We tied our horses on the pole and walked into the camp. An NPC noticed us and greeted us. "Hello! How can I help you?" The NPC asked. "Hello, we like to stay here for the night, we're with 6 people here." I replied. "Alright then, that will be 400 coins!" The NPC said. I opened my inventory and bought 2 tents to sleep in for the night. "Alright, thanks!" I said.

We sat on the log surrounded by the campfire, we were eating our food for dinner before we go to sleep. Fumi was half awake and leaning against me with my right arm around her, she looks very comfortable sitting like this. "She looks so cute, doesn't she?" Whispered Sandy next to me. "Yeah, she really does. You know, I always wanted to have a sister," I said. "And Fumi is the one who is the closest of my image of having one." I continued. I pet Fumi's head softly and shared my jacket around her. "I also have a little sister; her name is Anna. 7 years old. Heh, she always loved to play games with me. You know, Fumi kinda does look like her, except with a different hair colour." Sandy said.

"What hair colour does she have?"

"She was blonde, I was blonde too until I got Hairoffosi. I miss having blonde hair."

"Me too, I miss having brown hair. Although red hair does look good on me too."

"You have Hairoffosi too?"

"Yep, and I did get my High school reputation up with my hair, you can say that I kinda got the ladies fall in love with me. And some boys too, to be honest."

I continued eating my last bit of food before we all go to bed, but before we do that, I do want to play a song on my guitar I bought here. I opened my inventory and pressed on the guitar button, the guitar appeared on my lap for me to play and grabbed it. "You can play the guitar?" Asked Sandy. I replied: "Yep, not an expert in it, but I can play some music on it." I started tuning the guitar right for the song I will play. "What song will you play?" Asked Sandy. The song, my favourite of course is… "Country Roads." I replied. I started playing the first 5 notes with singing. _"Almost Heaven; West Virginia, Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River~."_ I sang. Fumi slowly woke up from my singing and watched me with her sleepy eyes. _"Life is old there, older than the trees. Younger than the mountains, blowing like a breeze~,"_ I continued singing. Charles and Mike raised their heads while eating and looked at me on my guitar and singing. _"All my memories gather round her. Miner's lady, stranger to blue water. Dark and dusty, painted on the sky. Misty taste of moonshine, teardrop in my eye~."_ I still continued. Thomas put his book away and started listening to me singing and playing the guitar. A smile came on everyone's faces and started to listen. _"Country roads, take me home. To the place I belong. West Virginia, mountain mama. Take me home, country roads~."_ I continued. The guild gave me their attention from my singing plus playing, although I said that 2 times already in my head. I did have a beautiful voice when I sing. _"I hear her voice, in the morning hour she calls me, the radio reminds me of my home far away. And driving down the road I get a feeling that I should have been home yesterday, yesterday~."_ I got to the part where I love. _"Country roads, take me home. To the place, I belong. West Virginia, mountain mama. Take me home, country roads~!"_ I sung. After that we had a great night while having me sing. You can say that I am a great leader.

 ** _THE NEXT DAY…_**

I woke up in my sleeping bag facing Fumi across the 1 empty sleeping bag, it was Sandy's sleeping bag. I slowly got out of my sleeping bag trying not to get Fumi awake. I succeeded with it by walking out of the tent without waking her up, she needs enough sleep for a kid like her. "Good morning, leader!" Said Thomas & Charles cheerfully. "Good morning, guys. Had any sleep tonight?" I asked. I walked towards the campfire logs. "Yes, we did! You?" Charles replied. "Me too." I said. Charles offered me some handmade coffee that he made, I grabbed it and thanked him. I took a sip of my coffee, it tasted very good! "Wow, this coffee taste good! How did you make this?" I asked. Charles sat next to me and answered: "I have a high skill of cooking, just in case if anyone need help cooking." I continued drinking my coffee with Charles in unison and waited for the rest to wake up. "So, when do you think they'll wake up?" Asked Thomas. I replied guessing: "Sandy was out of bed already, so I think maybe 10 or 15 minutes. Minimum." I drank my last sip from my coffee and gave my empty glass to Charles. He put it back in his inventory and said: "The weather looks good today, isn't it?" "It sure does, even if it's virtual, it looks so realistic." I said. The sky was so realistic, the whole game was like that. No wonder people are slowly living here. It's like when you move to a new city or town, and then you started to get used to the things that are in the world. "The virtual world is so much different than the real world…" Sandy said standing behind us. "…You don't have to follow any laws, you can live anywhere you want. Hell, you can even marry in this game!" Sandy continued. She sat next to me and continued talking. "But I wonder, can you get pregnant if you die in real life and live in this game forever? You know, you die in real life, you became full human in this new world." She wondered. "Yeah, I wonder if that's possible. I mean, we didn't get full explanation of becoming full human in this game. Although it might be that it's possible, since he did say "You become fully human if you die in real life." But still, how would that work?" I wondered too. I opened my inventory and scrolled through it. I decided to play some music again, but when I got to the guitar, I saw a new item under it. My guitar was at the end of my inventory, there was no book yesterday. "That's weird, there's a book in my inventory. When did I get that?" I asked myself. Sandy looked into my inventory and saw the book too. She asked: "What's that?" I pressed the button and the book appeared on my lap. I grabbed it and opened it to the first page. I started to read the title of the first page and it said: "Welcome to the Guide book of Fantasy Lords Online." Oh, it's just a guide book. But it doesn't really look like one. I continued reading it and it said: "Welcome, player Romeo. This is the guide book for in case if you want to live in this world of F.L.O. Here are some information to you to know in this game: 1. You can get someone pregnant in game if you die IRL. 2. You can get pregnant after you die IRL. 3. You will get notified when your real-life body has died, it's a loud ping so you won't miss it. 4. You can eat virtual food to not get your real-life body to die of starvation. 5. You can buy your own land to build your own house on, but costs 1 million coins." I read in the book. It was weird when Sandy and I started talking about "things" and I find this guide book in my inventory to answer our question. "Eh, didn't know the game listens." Said Sandy jokingly. I continued reading the book until the rest of the members were awake.

It has been 15 minutes, and everyone was awake, we all got on our horses and started walking out of the camp we stayed in. We got on the path towards Northbury again and started heading there. All can I say is that this will be a very long day again. "Alright, now that we are out of the forest, we can finally continue in the new less-dangerous biome, or zone." I said having my map in hands. I saw the camp visible on the map, funny how discovered things become visible on the map. And you need to discover other things to get it on your map. It's like Fallout. Except it's not a fallout out here. "If I'm correct, the walking will get us to Northbury in a day and a half. But if we use the horses to run, it would be faster." Said Thomas. "But that would make the horses very tired, it's not a good idea." I said. "Yeah, good point." Thomas said while putting his map back in his inventory. "Looks like we just need to do the old fashion way." Thomas added. We continued walking towards the southwest and hope for the best that we don't find any enemies that tries to kill us.

 **I DO NOT OWN COUNTRY ROADS OR ANYTHING**


End file.
